


Platonic Love

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Platonic Life Partners, kvothe and auri live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Sim and Wil experience a bit of the strangeness and wonderful being that Auri is while over at kvothe's aparment working on a group project.





	1. Platonic Love [And Homework]

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a small series -- starting off with re-writes from several years ago when I did these -- of Kvothe and Auri living together in a Modern setting/AU. Each chapter isn't really connected to the last, more or less just hopping around to random points in time while they are living together. 
> 
> I don't think these are ever going to be SUPER long, just little blurbs. Not sure how many chapters this will be either!

Kvothe sighed softly, sitting back and crossing his arms as his friends slacked off more. It always seemed as though he was the only one working on projects and assignments when his friends came over to his small apartment. It was as though they both took the opportunity away from their dorms to laze about and do nothing. While he couldn’t fully blame them, the University they all went too was rather prestigious and had a very specific air about it one had to keep up with, it was still annoying. 

Rubbing his face, he hadn’t been expecting Sim to lean in and whisper to him. “What, Sim…?” Kvothe groaned, “Let me rest for a minute, I’ll get to that part of it in a minute. My back hurts.”

“No, I wasn’t going to correct anything,” The sandy haired man replied, shaking his head. “I wanted to ask you about something else.”

“Okay…? What?” Kvothe asked, looking to his friend in confusion. “If it’s about food, no. You guys already ate all the snacks and I’m not going out to get more. Again. You can go down to the store on your own. It wouldn’t kill you to do something other than nap on my couch and talk about off topic things.”

Simmon squinted at the red head, “No. I’m not asking about that either. But, if you’re going to be so rude, Ill be blunt. Is she supposed to be doing  _that in the fish tank_?”

Kvothe didn’t understand what was asked for a moment. Looking around the room, he spotted Wilem first. Normally a very stoic and quiet guy to be around, even he looked slightly uneasy. If not ever so slightly amused by whatever was going on in Kvothe’s periphery. Looking over to the large fish tank he had, he saw his roommate with her arm, up to her shoulder, in the fishtank and trying to pet the fish. Her long blond hair sunk into the water as well, shirt splashed with water.

“Kvothe!” Auri beamed as she realized she was caught. “The fish looked lonely, so I was just trying to make them happy. They didn’t like the ship you put in, so I moved it.”

Kvothe got up quickly, rummaging through the hall closet and finding a few towels. Running to the fishtank, he threw one on the floor at her feet where a puddle of water had started, before holding out the second one to her. “Auri, the fish don’t wan to play. Please get your arm out of the tank – you’re going to make them sick.”

“Sick? No, I don’t think so. I made sure I washed my arm before I stuck it in here, because they need a specific balance to keep okay. I made sure.” Auri argued, adjusting how she was on her tip toes and wiggling her fingers to the small fish in the tank as they swam around. “They want better food too. You feed them gross things.”

Kvothe sighed, knowing better than to grab onto Auri. “I will buy them better food if you get your arm out of the tank. Okay? You can check on the fish more later, but right now you can’t. My friends are distracted.”

“Oh, I see.” Auri drew her arm out of the tank and stood flat on the ground, snatching the towel from Kvothe and wrapping her arm up as though it were a bandage. “I guess not everyone can focus when something interesting is happening.”

Kvothe snickered as he heard an offended gasp from Simmon behind him. “No, not many people are as talented as you, Auri. Why don’t you come sit with us and dry off?”

Auri wrinkled her nose, not looking away from Kvothe to his friends. “What you are doing is boring.”

“Trust me, we know. That’s probably why I’m the only one actually working on it. But, you could help make it more interesting with talking to us.” Kvothe negotiated. In all honesty, he just wanted to keep an eye on her for a little while. It wasn’t often she would wander about when other people were in the house, let alone his friends. It had taken almost a year for him to get her to even peek at Sim and Wil, let alone appear and speak around them. Of course, Sim was too loud and rambunctious as times for her, and Wil was ‘a strange thing with an odd placement’ as she had worded it. None the less, Kvothe had managed to get the three to met indirectly and be around one another with a lot of time and effort.

Auri puled the towel off her arm and curled her toes around the one on the floor. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t have too. I was only suggesting. You can go back to doing anything else _but_ checking or playing with the fish. I have to go back to working on the project now, okay?” Kvothe said, carefully.

Auri nodded and moved the towel on the ground with her feet, shuffling about and looking down. “Okay, Kvothe. Will you be making dinner?”

“Later.” Kvothe smiled, leaving her to clean up and clean herself up as he sat back on the couch with a sigh. “Don’t. Say anything.” He warned the two.

“I wasn’t going to say a thing.” Simmon replied, “I’m just… confused, if not curious about her. She’s something different, that’s for sure.”

Wilem hummed in agreement, sitting forward in the chair and rubbing his hands together. “Where did you say you met her again? I do not remember too clearly.” He looked to Kvothe, finally away from Auri. “The school, right?”

“Kind of an odd place to be meeting someone.” Simmon said before Kvothe could get a word out. “I mean, she seems smart. She’s said some smart stuff that my homework needed answers too before… But I don’t know how she knew it. I have guesses, in the least.”

Kvothe sighed, “It doesn’t matter where I met her or why she is here now. All that matters is what you guys respect her and don’t scare her. She’s just as much of a friend to me as the both of you are. Or Fela and Mola. Friends are friends.”

Wil moved forward to work on their project, “Dramatic. Just like Savoy. Go join drama club.” He muttered, getting Simmon to bubble out a laugh. “See? Even Sim agrees. Both of you need to go be drama whatever-you-call it’s with Savoy sometimes.”

Simmon argued quietly with Wilem, which was more on sided with words and then hums of reply. Kvothe sighed softly and smiled, rolling his eyes. “Enough, just work on the project, okay? I’ll make dinner in a little while, since Auri is hungry.” Kvothe said, running a hand through his hair. “So stop bickering, she’s going to think you two are a married couple.”

Auri audibly giggled, perched in the chair Wilem had abandoned and just watched the three.


	2. Platonic Love [And Soup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auri gets sick and Kvothe does his best to make her eat something other than sweets to get better. Also Bast in there cause he's nice and likes to help out.

It was a magical feeling to return to a warm apartment after being out in such cold weather. The gentle tingling of warm air nipping at cold skin, knowing warmth was going to ease moving fingers and joints once more. Stomping snow off his shoes before entering the apartment, Kvothe shook snow from his red hair, making a mental note to grab his gloves next time he went out. It had been colder than he anticipated, as always. 

Trying to shrug off the thick and large coat while balancing bags of groceries at the same time proved to be a bit of a challenge. One he seemed to deal with easy enough, letting the coat sit on the floor for the mean time just to get everything inside and put away quickly. The last thing he needed was Auri to venture out to try and help. The poor girl was sicker than a dog and needed all the rest she could possibly get. Of course, such happened because she had refused to wear one of his coats out the other day, insisting she would be fine in the snow. 

Kvothe put the groceries away as quietly as he could, moving around the small apartment kitchen as one would in such a small place -- in circles. It always made him dizzy, but there was no better way to unload everything without making noise and or ending up with food on the floor instead of the tiny counter space. 

Though, he paused. Putting the milk into the fridge slowly, he pulled out a piece of note book paper with Auri’s handwritting on it: 

‘ _Kvothe - I had Bast come over because it’s scary here alone and the apartment makes noises I don’t like. We have a pillow fort!!! :D Bast told me to put a happy face, isn’t it cute? But you can’t come in or you’ll get sick! Unless you want too... or have cookies. Cookies will be fine and keep the sickness away. I know so. The sickness told me.  
_

_♡  Auri_  ‘

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the letter, closing the fridge and leaning back against the counter. Not hearing Auri or Bast snickering or talking, it was safe to assume they weren’t watching him from the room and were asleep for the time being. Thankfully. 

Putting the note on the counter, Kvothe continued to put things away quietly, leaving out and pulling out what he would need for a batch of cookies. A small batch wouldn’t hurt anyone, and if Auri really wanted them that bad he couldn’t say no. So, he set to work on making cookies for the three of them, on top of making Auri some soup and tea. Cookies weren’t going to cure being sick, but soup and warm tea would help her along better. No matter how she tried to convince him that cookies and sweets made people healthier, he knew better.

With the cookies in the oven, soup ready, and tea steeping, he heard something clatter over from the room finally. Checking the timer for the cookies, he grabbed the soup and poured it into two bowls, before walking off to investigate. 

“Auri? Bast?” He called into the dark room, poking his head in through the opening. “Are you two awake?”

Both of them popped their heads out from the dark, Bast’s phone acting as a light for their faces. “Kvothe!”

“Reshi!”

“Ah, I’ll take being awake as a yes.” Kvothe laughed gently, moving into the room to get a slightly better look as to the mess in his room. Of course they used his room instead of hers. Such always happened, it seemed.

Auri wiggled out from the flowing blankets a little, blond hair sicking up in odd places and partially matted to her rosy cheeks. “Did you bring cookies?” She asked, looking to the bowls in his hands. “That doesn’t look like cookies.”

Kvothe carefully knelt down and set the soup bowls on the floor at the mouth of the large fort, shaking his head. “No, not yet. They are being baked, so you’ll have the be patient as a stone.”

“Just one?”

“Mhm, just done today.” He replied, before looking to Bast. “I see you’ve both been busy...”

Bast smiled sheepishly, “Well, your room has better placement for forts and I couldn’t tell her no. Keeps heat in and sound out, ya know? I thought you of all people would know that by now, Reshi.” He moved forward and shined his phone screen towards the bowls, “Oh, soup. Yum.”

Auri leaned over her bowl and squinted into the liquid, pressing her lips into a fine line. “Did you get fish food?”

“Yes, the fish can eat later.” Kvothe replied, motioning for Bast to go on and eat while he could. 

“What’s in the soup?” Auri questioned.

“Rays of sunshine for healing, a chicken who was full of love, and a surprise.” He replied, nodding lightly. “You’ll have to eat it to know the surprise held in the noodles.” 

“And how’d you get sunshine when there is water kisses outside on the ground?” She asked, not seeming pleased.

Kvothe paused, before smiling gently. “I got it from the jars you keep by the windows. They held the sunshine nice and safe just for days like this.”

Seeming content with the reply, Auri pushed her billowing blond hair out of her face and behind her the best she could, trying to eat daintily between sniffles and small coughs. Though, didn’t touch the bowl, knowing it’d be hot and she didn’t like being bit by hot things. 

Bast nodded a thank you to Kvothe as the other stood up, winking. “We’ll just wait on those cookies.” He teased.

“And I’ll just wait for you to fix my room once she’s all better. And make me food instead.” Kvothe replied, just as teasing as he left the room in time for the cookie timer to go off. Walking quickly through the apartment, he tossed the damp coat onto the back of one of the chairs and quickly moved to pull the cookies from the oven. If they were even slightly burnt Auri wouldn’t touch them, and he’d hate to waste a whole batch. He worked on letting the cookies cool and pouring tea into cups, making sure it was just right and had the right amount of sugar for everyone. 

Cookies stacked onto a plate, and balancing the teacups on the same cutting board as the plate, he walked carefully back to the room. He could hear the two whispering secrets and giggling. It was nice to have someone who was able to be close with Auri, almost as close as he was with her. She was people shy and nervous, but seemed to like Bast a great deal. It didn’t take long for the two to bond and get along upon first few meetings either.

He didn’t even get to fully walk in before the two scrambled out of the fort, grabbed the plate of cookies, and dashed back in without taking their tea or saying a word to him directly. Blinking quickly, he managed to balance the cutting board just in time to save all three tea cups and not ruin the carpet, giving a loud sigh. “You two.”

“Thaaaanks!” They both responded, mouth already full of cookies.

“You have tea as well... Which you need to drink.” He said, as though he were reminding them. “And don’t scarf those down too fast. Auri, you’ll get sick again. You don’t wan that do you?”

“Noooooooo.” She whined.

Kvothe sighed softly and relaxed, getting to his knees and slowly sliding the tea into the fort. “Drink your tea. Bast, could you tie her hair back? Or at least send her out here so I can do it?”

“Sure I can tr--” Bast began, only to have Auri pop out of the fort and sit immediately in Kvothe’s lap with a hair-tie off her wrist and held back to him. “Or not...”

Kvothe laughed quietly, grinning. Taking the hair-tie from her thin fingers, he gathered her unruly hair the best he could and managed to get it all back into a messy pony tail. “There. Now make sure to drink your tea and go easy on the cookies. Okay?”

Auri nodded, getting off his lap and looking to him. “Thank you, Kvothe. The cookies are yummy and full of care. I can taste it. What’s the tea?”

Brushing her hair off her face, he fussed over her for a moment as he talked. “Your favorite one. I picked up some more while I was out. Yes, I added three cubes of sugar -- cubed only -- and a dash of honey. Just the way you like it.”

“Did you--” Bast started.

“Yes, Bast. I added one scoop of sugar and two spoons of honey into yours. I didn’t forget, don’t worry. One of those is mine, by the way. The one in the middle, so if you’d be so kind as to hand that one out to me?” Kvothe interrupted, shooing Auri back into her fort of warmth and reaching a hand in for his tea.

Bast placed the teacup into his hand, “Thanks for letting me stay over, by the way.”

Kvothe sat outside the fort, crossing his legs and getting as comfortable as he could. “It’s no issue. Auri wanted you over, and you’re always welcome over here whenever you need too. I should be thanking you for coming on such short notice. I know that internship has you pretty bogged down lately.”

Bast laughed, pulling the fort entrance open a little so he could see his brightly haired friend. “It’s no issue. I really couldn't say no to hanging out with Auri. Not only cause she sounded a bit scared, but cause she’s honestly a nice person to be around. She entertains ideas you wouldn’t ever.”

Kvothe rolled his eyes, “Mhm, such as eating a whole batch of cookies in one sitting?”

“...Maybe.”

Kvothe laughed again, keeping his voice down the best he could. “You two are too much sometimes.”

Auri looked over to Kvothe, cookie partly in her mouth in a less than lady-like manner. She smiled none the less, chewing happily and giggling. Hiding her mouth behind dainty fingers she spoke, “You should come in here. I won’t make you sick! I had cookies.”

Bast snorted and chuckled, hiding his smile the best he could and looking away from the two.

Unable to really argue, the red head shook his head softly and carefully wiggled his way into a very much two person fort. Ending up partially on Bast, and partially under Auri, he got comfortable and drank his tea while the other two chatted. It was nice, really; going from the freezing cold of outside to being squished between two close friends in a blanket fort with tea and relative silence. It was a pretty perfect afternoon.


	3. Platonic Love [And A Cat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat pops into Kvothe and Auri's life, and Auri makes it very clear she wants to keep said cat.

Kvothe woke up to something heavy on his stomach. His first thought had been that it was Auri, since her coming in to wake him wasn’t an uncommon occurrence and she had her own ways of making sure people got up. But, the routine of giggling and singing his name wasn’t there, so it was already clear something wasn’t right. Or she was playing a game. Either way, whatever was on him wasn’t all too welcome.

He started to sit up, stopping as he hear purring. Purring? Yes, purring. It was hard to not hear it clearly considering his room was rather quiet and he could feel the animal nearly vibrating. Finally rubbing his eyes of sleep, he blew red hair from his face and looked down to see a cat; calico, curled up, and like it owned the place. “Now, how in the name of Tehlu...?” Kvothe muttered, blinking slowly as he tried to wake up fully. “Auri...?” Looking over to the other half of the bed she usually occupied when she needed or wanted too, it was empty. That was even more strange. She rarely was up early, let alone left the room first. Kvothe always had to go first to check for anything or anyone inside the small apartment. Just in case.

Looking to the alarm clock it in fact told him it was early, and whatever was going on was growing more confusing by the minute. Looking down to the cat in his lap once more, he ran a hand long the calico’s soft fur and tried to wake up. The cat made a trill noise in reply to the pets, ear flicking and curling up in a slightly different position to accept the love. “Alright, I’ll figure you out later, kitty cat.” He said, carefully moving the cat off himself so he could leave bed. “I have something a little more pressing to figure out. Just... stay there. Don’t ruin my room or anything.”

The cat lifted it’s head and yawned at Kvothe, rolling over and changing sleeping positions happily.

The cold floor against his bare feet helped him wake up faster. Auri always complained about the floors being cold, but there wasn’t anything he could do to fix the apartment to change that; other than run the heater all day every day, running the heating bill through the roof. Which, he wasn’t about too do. She just refused to wear any of the fuzzy socks Fela had bought her yet, claiming they were too cute to wear still. That they had to wait just a little longer. Any longer and the cold weather was going to pass and there would be no need for them anymore...

None the less, Kvothe left his room and rubbed his face tiredly. His hair was still a slight mess, sticking up in places and tangled from sleep, clothes also off kilter and tugged in odd places from just leaving bed. Shuffling out to the living room, it wasn’t hard to see the mess Auri had made; along with Auri herself. The kitchen was a mess: food all over the counter, dishes seemed to be placed in the sink without even being touched, the fridge was wide open, stove on with something nearly boiling out of the pot, and microwave still reading done on the small screen. As for Auri, she was standing on the counter, only her feet and shins visible to Kvothe, since she was seemingly trying to grab something from the top shelves of the cabinets. 

“Auri,” Kvothe began softly as to not startle her, “lovely. Ray of moon light. Sweet apple. Can I ask you a question?” He was also trying to keep the  _‘holy shit what the hell did you do to the apartment_ ’ tone out of his voice by using sweet names.

The girl paused, before her face was suddenly visible to him as she crouched and jumped off the counter quickly. “You’re awake!”

“Yeeees.” He replied, eyes trailing the mess of food and dishes around the kitchen.

“What do you need?”

“Answers.” He replied carefully, pointing softly to the kitchen as a whole.

Auri tilted her head, before looking behind her and around. “Ummm... To what?” She asked back. “I think it’s clear what I’m doing in here, silly.” She said, batting her eyelashes at him. Oh, she  _knew_  she was in trouble. Sweet names from Kvothe meant he was either frustrated, or about to get upset. 

Kvothe took a deep breath, pressing his hands together, and giving a slow sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought about his wording. “One, there is a cat in my room. Where did it come from? Two, I’m at a bit of a loss as to why you needed both jam, lettuce, and barbecue sauce for... chicken noodle soup and tea. And why there are sauce pans in the sink I haven't even used this week.”

“That’s Elodin!” She chirped in reply, going to the fridge and closing the door. 

“El...odin? As in my professor?” He asked.

“No, silly. That’s a cat, not a man.” Auri corrected, seeming to finally remember the pot on the stove and moving to turn off the burner. “His name is also Elodin. He told me so. And he came in through the window.”

“But the wind...oh. You left your window open, didn’t you?”

Auri hummed in reply, moving the pot slowly and carefully away from the stove and plopping it onto the counter. Pulling the lid off to let the plume of steam billow out, she peeked in and wrinkled her nose. “That doesn’t look right... That’s not cat food at all.”

Kvothe put his face in his hands, before slowly walking into the kitchen. Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around Auri lightly, picked her up from around her waist, and removed her from the messy kitchen. Setting her down just outside the kitchen gently, he put a hand on her head and sighed. “No more kitchen for you.”

“But, Kvothe--!”

“I have to clean up... this.” He gestured to the kitchen, already exhausted. “And find out of ‘Elodin’ has owners already.”

Auri turned and shook her head, brilliant blond cloud of hair following the action in waves. “He doesn’t! No collar!”

Kvothe started with throwing out whatever concoction Auri had tried to make in the pot, shoving the contents into the trash. “He could still belong to someone. Maybe he got out.”

“But, he told me he has no owner! I brushed him and cuddled him and gave him food already. He’s ours!” She argued, clearly very attached to the cat already. “He wants to be here, he came here all by himself.”

Grabbing the trashcan, Kvothe started sweeping crumbs and such off he counters as she spoke. “He could be an indoor cat and someone else...?” He trailed off, hearing sniffling already. Looking over, Auri was clutching the front of her shirt and already tearing up with being told no about the cat. That threw him off, that was for sure. “Ah--uh!! W-Well, s-some cats...”

She scrunched her face up slightly, clearly ready to start crying.

Kvothe sighed heavily, “Fiiiiiiiiine. Fine. We’ll keep the cat... for now. Can you at least name him something else?”

“Nope!” Auri grinned, all better immediately. “He said that was his name.”

“Of course he did...” Kvothe muttered.

Said new cat, Elodin, came walking in and gave a soft meow at Auri. Auri scooped up the calico cat and giggled, nuzzling and baby talking the creature excitedly as she walked off to her room with her newly owned cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, let me know some how! If you want more kkc content, follow me on my kingkiller tumblr: kote-the-in-keeper.tumblr.com . I am also taking commissions for writing, so check that out on my blog as well, or in my bio here on ao3! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
